Arctus
Character Origins Appearance Arctus is an OverWorlder who hails from the icy reaches of the Northrange. He is strong and brave, but despite his somewhat bear-like appearance his movements are all graceful and carefully directed. He walks on his hind legs and has a thick coat of white fur on his back and arms. He wears piece-mail armor on chest and legs. In many places he braids his fur and decorates it with beads and decorations of nature. He is perfectly attuned to any element that is invoked near him. Thus he is neither a stranger to icy storms, flaming wrath, rocky tremors or submerged battle. His favored weaponry is a huge two-handed club (Nature's Clenched Fist) which Heptadd has gave to him as a gift, when it became clear that the Vidav Treaty of Collaboration would be invoked and Perim would stand united against the M'arrillians and their leader Aa'une. Background Information Arctus is a naturally gifted OverWorld Elementalist. He hails from the Northrange and was originally trained in the Barracks in Kiru City by two of the legendary warrior trainers in Perim: Okaxor and Velreth. The pair immediately recognized that Arctus was a remarkable student - gifted with a talent far beyond what many could ever attain by mere training. His insights in strategy were remarkable, as were his physical skills. Fast, strong, brave and smart - Arctus seemed to have it all; except for one glaring omission: he showed no interest in, nor any talent for, the use and understanding of Mugic. With a student so remarkable, this was a concern. Najarin was called to the Barracks from his castle at Lake Ken-i-po in part to motivate Arctus, in part to evaluate the situation. Najarin showed Arctus a number of powerful Mugics - Mugics only available to the archmuge of Perim - but it sparked no interest. Not that the young Arctus didn't understand or hear the beauty of the notes; he was just more focused on the battle training that Velreth was teaching. Some months passed, and Intress was called in to explain the rudiments of elemental combat to Arctus and the other students at the Barracks. And then it clicked. Despite having received only introductory training in the elements of Perim, Arctus seemed to be able to copy the nature powers of any ally who fought alongside him. He was improvising freely with the very fabric of nature! As Arctus finished his training at the barracks, that skill set became increasingly fine tuned. When he graduated, Okaxor recommended that he should seek out Heptadd and travel with him for a while. The young Arctus offered his services as a squire to Heptadd, and the two travelled and battled extensively throughout the long M'arrillian invasion. Recently, the attention of the two has turned to the Mipedim Desert where a Mipedian archeologist named Taffial has unearthed a mysterious tablet that seems to point to a link between the Cothica and the Elements of Perim. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He is loyal to the Overworld, and Heptadd Enemies Strategies Release and Promotion Arctus' creation was the result of the "Chaotic Community Card Creation Challenge" where his statistics and backstory were voted on by the Chaoticgame.com community. His backstory beat out the "Champion of Nature" (75 votes) and the "Tragic Muge" (129 votes) with 219 votes (poll can be seen here). Quotes Gallery Arctus PreFinal Card.jpg Related Articles * Heptadd External Links * Original MegaRoar post discussing Arctus * Information Source Category:OverWorld Elementalists Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Male Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Creatures Notes and References